


smart phones and smart people

by mushroombiome



Series: Stargate: Chatroom [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Skype, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroombiome/pseuds/mushroombiome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 gets introduced to new technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smart phones and smart people

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the Sam/Jack aspect sorta hijacked this
> 
> This is sorta like the pilot fic. I might do more considering how many ppl like this. I never really had a story in mind when writing this but in the future I will if ppl want more :>
> 
> also I can't believe this is my first fanfic on this new account.
> 
> set around season 8-10 I guess

_**Daniel Jackson** added **jack o’neill, Sam Carter, Teal’c** to this conversation _

_**Daniel Jackson**  set the topic to “ **SG-1 group chat** ”_

**jack** : whoa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is so cool technology is truly beautiful

 **jack** : now i wont have to get out of my office to bug you

 **Sam Carter** : Daniel what have you done

 **Daniel** : IDK, I thought it’d be a cool thing for the four of us to have instead of emailing.

 **jack** : dANiel even on the internet u r so uptight with how you type!!

 **Daniel** : I can say the same with how you speak.

 **jack** : um RUDE i am still ur commanding officer

 **Daniel** : I’m not military.

 **jack** : OK mr. technical pants

 **jack** : Teal’c are you there????

 **Teal’c** : ( ˘ ³˘)♥( ˘ ³˘)♥

 **jack** : thanks T, kisses to u too

 **Sam** : well while you guys are having fun talking I gtg do some experiments

 **jack** : have fun with your doo hickeys 

* * *

_**Daniel Jackson**  went from “being in a relationship” to “it’s complicated.” (87 likes)_

COMMENTS:

 **Daniel Jackson** : WAIT WHAT I DIDN’T DO THIS

 **Daniel Jackson** : SOMEONE GOT INTO MY ACCOUNT

 **Daniel Jackson** : VALA

 **Vala Mal Doran** : i like this better

 **Daniel Jackson:** How did you get my password?!

 **Cam Mitchell** : but honestly literally no one is surprised

 **Jack O’Neill** : i leave the base for for ONE WEEK

* * *

_**Daniel Jackson**  added  **valaaaaaa** , and  **Cameron Mitchell**  to the “SG-1 Group Chat”_

**Teal’c:**  hello o(^∀^*)o

 **Sam:** whoever introduced Teal'c to emoticons, bless them

 **valaaaaaa** : ugh finally

 **Daniel Jackson** : To be honest, you’re not really missing out on anything.

 **jack o'neill** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN u just got full access to the coolest group chat EVER

 **Cam** : NICE I FEEL SO HONORED

 **Daniel Jackson** : JACK DAMN IT

 **Sam Carter:** This is a pretty cool group chat you gotta admit :-)

 **Daniel Jackson:** you're supposed to be on my side, Sam!

 **jack o'neill** : haaaaaa

* * *

_**jack o’neill**  is online_

_**STATUS MESSAGE:**  what the hell is a “meme”_

_**Daniel Jackson**  is online_

_**STATUS MESSAGE:**  Il n'y a qu'un bonheur dans la vie, c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé._

**jack** : hey are you working late tonight

 **Daniel Jackson** : No. I'm working at home doing a few translations. What’s up?

 **jack** : ok good so neither of us is over the SGC’s wifi

 **jack** : where they could possibly record our conversation

 **Daniel Jackson** : I mean technically the NSA...

 **jack** : w/e

 **jack:**  anyways

 **jack** : so

 **jack** : hypothetically how does one go about asking someone out

 **jack** : …….

 **jack** : Daniel?

 **Daniel Jackson** : Who is it

 **jack** : Daniel

 **Daniel Jackson** : Did you meet someone new!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **jack** : I SAID HYPOTHETICALLY

 **Daniel Jackson** : WHO IS IT. I won’t say anything until you tell me who it is!!!

 **jack** : oh my g o d daniel WHO DO U THINK IT IS

 **Daniel Jackson** : It could be anyone, though?

 **Daniel Jackson** : oh wait

 **Daniel Jackson** : oooooooh

 **Daniel Jackson** : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

 **jack** : jesus christ

 **Daniel Jackson** : Wait but she’s in Nevada... how are you going to ask her out?

 **jack** : i’m flying out to do some awesome general thingz so i dunno i might just

 **Daniel Jackson** : Just do it. I mean you guys have come so far. Why not?

 **jack** : what if she’s not interested anymore?

 **Daniel Jackson** : LOL that’s funny

 **jack** : im serious daniel

 **Daniel Jackson** :  Just take her out to lunch or dinner and see where it goes. Also, Christmas is coming up. You should take her to the cabin!

 **jack** : as if

 **Daniel Jackson** : it doesn’t hurt to ask

 **jack** : daniel every time i’ve asked she said no

 **Daniel Jackson** : Okay so… just suggest it maybe? Something like, “Christmas is coming up and the cabin looks really nice this time of year…”

 **jack** : daniel u are too optimistic

 **Daniel Jackson** : Awww you're so nervous. It's like we're in high school all over again

 **jack** : you’re supposed to be a GOOD FRIEND

 **jack:**  well im going to bed. i do not want to hear any more antics w/ u. au revoir u little nerd

 **Daniel:**  You’d better keep me updated

* * *

_**Sam Carter**  is at _Silver Creek, Minnesota  _with_ ** _Jack O’Neill_.** _(123 likes)_

COMMENTS:

 **Vala Mal Doran:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Daniel Jackson:**  !!!!!!

* * *

_**Sam Carter**  went from being “single” to “in a relationship.” (152 likes)_

COMMENTS:

 **Vala Mal Doran** : yessssssss

 **Cassie Fraiser:**  WHAT

 **Cassie Fraiser:**  SAM WHAT

 **Cassie Fraiser:**  SAM CALL ME RIGHT NOw

 **Cassie Fraiser:**  SAM 


End file.
